


With a Smile

by Blake_Takahata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feelings Realization, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Takahata/pseuds/Blake_Takahata
Summary: Oikawa hid something from Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 66





	With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fic here and I do apologize in advance if there's a lot of grammatical errors. I'm not really good at English. Hehe.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

"Hey, Iwa-chan do you believe that when you're going to die you see your best memories flash before your eyes?"

"No, I don't believe in such things."

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Oikawa looked outside his window, a bright sun and a cold wind greeted him. The weather is great for a walk. He should ask Iwaizumi to walk around with him later. 

The brunette smiled, remembering his childhood friends annoyed looked whenever he asks something from him. Even though he's always grumpy and always gets mad at him, he still cares about him on his own way. They've known each other ever since they were kids. He's always with him, every where he goes he's there. 

Iwaizumi is always there to protect and take care of him, and Oikawa doesn't know what would happen to him if he's not with him.

But he's going to be fine without him..right?

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

"Well, I believe that we would see our beloved ones when that happens."

"Is your mom your most beloved one, iwa-chan?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

'Why is he not here? He's always the first one to come here and he's also acting strange yesterday..he's so pale..' Iwaizumi thought, looking around the Gymnasium with a worried look on his face.

"Iwaizumi." Their coach called him with a serious look on his face.

Iwaizumi suddenly felt that there's something wrong. Something that would make his world crumble into pieces.

"Yes, coach?" Iwaizumi answered, he's trying his best to calm himself down. It's not the right time to overthink things.

"Oikawas mother called..something happened to him." Their Coach answered with a sad face.

Iwaizumi's mind went blank. His brain stopped working, his heart started pumping. 

All he could think of is Oikawa.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

"Oikawa, you asked me about my most beloved one. I think, I already saw that person."

"I see."

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

"Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted suddenly opening the door of Oikawa's room.

He's breathing so fast and he's sweating so much. Oikawa could see that he run so fast to get here.

"Hahahaha! What happened to you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked with a weak laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Iwaizumi asked, anger could be heard from his tone. He started stomping his way towards Oikawa's bed.

"Tell you wh--" But he was cut off when Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't fucking lie to me! Why..why didn't you tell me..?" Iwaizumi asked, his grip tightened around Oikawa's shoulder. The brunette gave him a soft smile.

"So you already knew, eh?" Oikawa answered with a sigh, he tries to push Iwaizumi away from him by grabbing his arms. Afraid that he could hear his beating heart.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me? That you have VSD?! I thought we we're friends..why?" Iwaizumi asked again his hold getting more tight, making Oikawa winced in pain.

"Ouch..Iwa-chan, you're hurting me. Also, I don't want to worry you." Oikawa answered, trying to push his childhood friend away from him again which he succeeded.

"You're going to be fine right..? You'll play volleyball with us again, right..?" Iwaizumu asked me with those pleading eyes of him.

Iwaizumu holds Oikawa's hand and stares at his chocolate brown eyes. Oikawa didn't expected this, he knows that the raven head would get worried at him, but not this way.

It hurts. It hurts to see him acting like that because of him. Oikawa loves Iwaizumi so much, he loves him so much that it hurts.

"Iwa-chan i--" He didn't finished his sentence when he started coughing again.

'Blood...? Again..? I so wish I didn't cough like this in front of Iwa-chan.' Oikawa thought, still coughing. It hurts. He couldn't breathe, he's in pain both physically and emotionally.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi called with a panicking look on his face.

'Ahhh a panicking iwa-chan..what a sight..'

Oikawa knows that you Iwaizumi doesn't love me back, but it's okay for him to be selfish sometimes, right..?

"Iwa-chan, I want you to stay by my side when I die okay?" Oikawa asked, he's whole body is shaking from pain.

"What are you talking about...?" Iwaizumi asked, he couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"I wanted to die peacefully, with a smile on my face."

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

"Hey iwa-chan who's your most beloved person?"

"Shut up!"

"Ehhhhh but iwa-chaaaaaan~"

"Stop whining you idiot!"

"But iwa-cha--"

"I'm going to hit you!"

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

After a few months, Oikawa got paler and he losta lot of weight, but he still keeps on smiling for everyone, for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn't want to lose him. They've been together ever since they were kids he can't imagine a world without Oikawa.

"Hey, iwa-chan i'm sleepy..."

Iwaizumi looked at him with a shocked face but he gets what the brunette was talking about.

Oikawa is smiling sadly at him.

"Idiot, if you're tired you can rest. You don't need to tell me." Iwaizumi answered a tear started falling from his eyes. Oikawa holds his right hand and started stroking it softly.

"I'm sorry and thank you for staying with me, Iwa-chan.." Oikawa mumbles, his grip on Iwaizumi's hand started to get even more weak.

"Goodnight, Hajime.."

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa running away from him, He's laughing loudly with that annoying smile of his..

"You're my most beloved one, Shittykawa."

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Didn't want to make a mess  
Didn't want to feel again  
This heart has had enough

Desperate hurting all alone  
Called the house that isn't home  
I'm afraid to pick it up

All I want is someone  
To tell me I'm crazy  
It just might save me 

Oh, all I need is someone  
Right here beside me  
Oh, now I can see

Oh, this is life without you  
Learning how to miss you  
I guess I need to know how it feels like  
Oh, this is life without you  
I don't know who to turn to  
Everything I've known is to say goodbye  
So goodbye  
Oh, this is life without you

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the end is from a song called Life without you by stanfour. Also, this story is based on Lisakuroba's video. If you want to watch it, here's the link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/nUcweX5jTP0


End file.
